


nine different ways.

by skz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, just a couple of soft changlix drabbles !!, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz/pseuds/skz
Summary: nine different ways they both say "i love you".





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> "it reminded me of you."

changbin’s favorite plush is the one that was given to him as a gift.

a cute, miniature version of pokémon number 261. poochyena, to be exact. ( he later went on to nickname it pochi. )

it was small, soft, and cute. the fur on the plush didn’t feel rough compared to other plushies, and it was travel size; meaning that changbin could take it with him everywhere he went with him. yes, he has gyu, but gyu was more of an at home type of plushie. for when he wanted to take a long deserved nap after an entire day of nothing but writing and producing. gyu felt more like a friend. with poochyena, they’re more like a companion. not one to replace gyu, but more so to provide even more comfort for changbin. someone who he could take a nap with on long flights from the heart of south korea over to their next destination as nine in the future.

this moment though -- the moment containing just changbin, gyu, and his newfound companion -- felt more like the former. the usual three a.m. experience in which he stays huddled with his plushes and just reminisces. he’s just remembering how he received his new friend. the memory brings a flutter of warmth to his heart. if not for the fact that felix thought of him when he went out with the rest of the 00 liners for a window shopping, then for what the boy said when he returned home later that evening to give his gift to changbin.

_arms extended out behind the eyes of the poochyena plush looking right into changbin’s own widened eyes. felix’s bright smile upon chirping out, **“it reminded me of you, hyung!”** as he sees the older’s surprised expression. changbin’s own features softening and him giving the younger a soft smile as he accepts the plush. his heart fluttering as he just pulls felix in for a thank you hug with poochyena in between the two._

blinking twice, changbin looks down at his two companions. smiling, the boy lets out a deep intake of breath and lets his body relax. holding both gyu and pochi close to him, he gives the two a soft peck on each of their heads before falling asleep.

changbin’s favorite plush is the one that felix got him.


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you don't have to ask."

it’s the small things that make him happy.

naturally, felix is a clingy person, and he knows it. the other members know it too. because of such, nobody is ever surprised to see hyunjin having felix cling to his back with his arms wrapped around his waist like a koala whenever they’re waiting for their next performance. nobody is surprised to see jeongin with felix occasionally giving the boy soft pecks on the top of his head as he cuddles with him on the couches at the dorm. nobody is surprised to see woojin with felix leaning against him as he wraps the older boy’s arms around him. all of this add up to things that make felix happy.

plus, nobody is especially surprised when they see changbin and felix glued to the hip nearly all the time. whether it be felix playing with changbin’s hands and fingers as they simply sit near each other or changbin just poking the boy’s cheeks and ruffling his hair to felix’s dismay. one gravitates to the other and neither of them mind. no matter when or where they just always do.

such as late one day after practice, felix eventually arrived at the dorms. he’s definitely tired after a full day of choreography development, so he’s fine with sticking with the couch, just for one night. what he’s a bit surprised to find though, was for changbin to still be awake and writing away at a notebook he had on his lap. it wasn’t _that_ late thank god, but still not that early either. waddling his way around the living area, felix lets himself deflate into the couch with a sigh of relief. shortly afterward, the australian tilts his head so he could he lean it onto his hyung’s shoulder. felix lets out his umpteenth sigh of the night as he mumbles out a quick, “hyung, can i take a nap on you?” changbin just lets out a grumble that he’s sure would sound like confirmation, but… “hyuuung, can i?” to felix, it apparently wasn’t.

so changbin just rolls his eyes after a good minute of hearing felix whine with a smile on his face that he couldn’t fight back at all. “you loser,” he laughs for a bit -- like bells in felix’s ears -- as he wraps his arms around the taller boy’s waist, “ **you don’t have to ask** , you know?” felix flushes a little in embarrassment, so he hides his face in the crook of changbin’s neck to hide his pink cheeks. ( he can hear changbin still laugh, that ass. ) pouting, the boy lets out a huff as he gets comfortable. closing his eyes, he lets his fatigue wash over him as he drifts off. he smiles into changbin’s neck as he feels the other’s 

nevertheless, felix appreciates the small things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello laid ease and gentle men !
> 
> just wanted to let u guys know in case u read this that im in the pre-production stages of a chanlix secret world of arrietty au !! so u can look for that in the future!
> 
> if u wanna keep up with me, hmu on my twitter !!

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!!
> 
> writing for skz is a first for me, so please bear with me in growing comfortable with my writing bfjdsbfsd  
> but these are just gonna be short little changlix drabbles that will update as i go along with them !! they arent connected with each other unless i somehow do connect them but for now they can be read standalone.
> 
> also !! u can find me over at .alchemistries on twitter !! im always looking for friends !!
> 
> thank u for reading! ☆


End file.
